Pink Sweater
by Echo Destynee
Summary: Remy is in love with Kitty and yet he finds himself with another. He knows what he really wants but will he reach out and take what stands right infront of him?


I do not own any part of Marvel just borrowing so if you happen to own it don't sue me, Thank you!

The weekend meant forgetting all the angst and drama from the week and making new mayhem just without school in the way. No one knew how to do this better than the "gifted children" of the X-men.

"Oh…Oh my god…oh yea…harder…fuck me harder…Oh yes…right there…"

On the screen flashed a pretty blonde, naked all except for her 3 inch black pumps. The dialogue lacked imagination but not a soul watching this film gave a damn because the little blonde's breasts were bouncing beautifully as her friend continued to thrust behind her. Moans and cliché porno music poured from the television. Now a close-up on the girl's pouting mouth as she ran her tongue over her lips slowly.

"Remy how can you watch this crap?"

Gambit didn't look up from the screen, wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing he would rather look at this girl fully clothed than the porn-star climaxing. With a smile he answered. "You jealous petite?"

Behind him with laughing blue eyes Kitty Pryde smirked. "Are you kidding I'm just glad you got over your girl on girl phase, now at least I have something to look at."

He laughed a full-hearted laugh that he could only form while around his cute little Miss Pryde. She was something else. She was his. Well…she would be once she realized it.

Remy kept the fact that he wanted her to himself. They both were with other people but it wasn't love for either of them. Of course Kitty loved everyone, but Remy would show her what real love was. The thought of sliding his hands into that soft caramel hair and pulling that beautiful mouth to his gave him more excitement than the erotica in front of him.

"You and Rogue going out tonight?" She didn't want him to hear the edge in her voice but he did. A small sense of triumph filled him. She would be his.

"Remy does what Remy is told to do. You and Alvers? Or does the boyfriend have anger management tonight?" He ducked just in time and the book flew right over him, grazing his deep red/brown hair.

In the back-round was the never-ending sighs and heavy breathing. "Oh yea…harder…"

"You missed dis Cajun lovely, perhaps if you came closer?" Red eyes glinted at the girl. This wasn't against the rules. Harmless flirting, no more until she came to him. Until the hothead boyfriend was out of the picture. "Remy can teach you a healthier way to express your anger."

"Rough sex is not exactly healthy." Kitty almost giggled at the shock on his face. Remy still somehow thought of her as Miss Innocent Kitty Pryde. In a way she was, still a virgin after all, but is it truly the act of sex that takes your innocence? "Besides I think Rogue and Bella Donna keep you well more than fulfilled."

"Ah Bella Donna…dat girl has become a problem for Remy."

With a sigh Kitty went through the motions of the "Bella Donna conversation." The beautiful Bella Donna Boudreauxwas Remy's first love, whom he claimed to be over. Yet Bella Donna never went through a 24 hour period without seeing him. The tall blonde with big blue eyes still acted the part of loyal girlfriend while Remy bounced between her and the mysterious vixen Rogue.

"She won't accept that Remy can not be tamed by her…Bella Donna is not da one destined for dat."

Kitty caught herself before asking who Remy thought was the woman to settle him down. She didn't want to know. Didn't want to hear another name from his little black book.

"Tell her."

"Kitty you know dat we speak of my Bella, correct?"

She rolls her eyes at her friends term 'my Bella.' Another sigh escaped her mouth as she listened to the same old story. Remy LeBeau had to choose between his flavors of the week, big surprise.

"Remy…just break up with her. If you don't love her there is no point of dragging it out."

He lowered his eyes and whispered. "Do you love Lance, petite?"

He had caught her off guard; he could see it in her eyes, the small flash of panic.

"I…I…well I like him…a lot…I am very fond of Lance."

"Not Love?"

"Well I suppose you could call it love."

"No shere, you can not call what is not love amor, for only if he makes your skin shiver and your heart thunder beneath your chest can it even be considered lust."

Remy moved toward her. Slow and determined. Kitty's breath caught in her throat. His scarlet eyes burned into her as he came close enough to smell her sweet perfume. Unknowingly she herself had drifted within a breath of him. A small jolt ran down her spine when he reached for her hair. Remy twirled the silky strands in his fingers watching her reactions. Her heart began to pound uncontrollably. Kitty licked her lips unconsciously. Raising her face to his slowly, raising herself onto her toes, the kiss was a mere moment away.

"I'm coming…oh god…I'm coming…"

Brought back to the real world by the blonde crying out to her lover, Kitty quickly stepped away. Her face reddened as she whispered a goodbye and left the room.

"Damn it! So close…" Remy angrily turned off the TV and strode to the window. Looking down at the garden he could see her. Fussing with her hair and talking to the wind. Cursing himself he turned away only to find Bella Donna smirking at him from the doorway.

He plastered on a fake smile and quickly concealed his surprise/irritation.

"Bella Donna to what do I owe the pleasure?"

An equally fake smile spread across her super model face. She wanted to pounce on him, and not with her usual pleasure. Slowly she forced the claws and teeth from here mind. The flighty girl with the flat chest was of no threat to her.

He looked her over. Mini skirt when the weather man warned of snow that was Bella. Unlike the cute little pink sweater and blue jeans Kitty had chosen for that day, not what most would consider sexy but if you had a keen imagination you could have a field day. Not with the bombshell in front of him. It took about a second for a man's mind to picture those long legs wrapped around him…her unpractical skirt pushed to her waist as she moved on top of you. Of course Remy's mind had wondered to the little pink sweater.

Bella Donna caught him looking and misunderstood the flicker of heat in his burning eyes. Moving closer she took his hand and brought each finger tip to her full mouth for a seductive kiss.

He felt the slight familiar chill run over his skin. Remy also felt a pang of guilt, the same one he felt every time Kitty Pryde crossed his mind while he was with another. The problem he had wouldn't go away on it's own he knew but he had no solution in sight.

"Bella…"

"What's wrong baby?" Her voice had grown husky and her eyes had changed to the deep blue of the sky before a storm.

He'd seen this look before …had once lived for it but now Remy found his ex-lover to be void of something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Then his mind once again wandered to a Miss Kitty Pryde. Remy suddenly knew what the beauty before him was lacking…she didn't own a pink sweater.


End file.
